The Gothic Guy And The Pretty Girl
by wildcats2016
Summary: Troy has gone goth. The friends stop hanging around Troy because of him dressing in goth clothing. Troy loves being in goth clothing. But then Troy meets the new girl Gabriella and he soon falls in love with her. Gabriella meets Troy and sees that he is wearing goth clothing. But eventually Troy and Gabriella runaway together.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Troy had been dressing in goth clothing for a while now. The friends could not understand why Troy went gothic in the first place. Troy would wear all black clothes to school every day. The friends did not want to hang around Troy while he was dressing in goth clothing. The friends also had stop talking to Troy could not believe his friends did not want to be around him because he was dressing in goth also could not believe they stop talking to him too. Troy realized that he did not need his friends and was happy that he was no longer playing basketball. Troy knew his dad was not happy that he had quit playing basketball and that he was now dressing in goth clothing.

Mean while Gabriella had arrived at school on time. She went to the front office to get her list of classes she had. Gabriella then went to her locker which was next Troy's. Gabriella put her school bag in her locker and got her books out for the first class she had. Gabriella went to the classroom the first class was in. When she entered the class room she saw that the place next to Troy was open. So she went to sit in the desk next to Troy. The first class had started and the teacher interduce Gabriella to the class. Gabriella sat back down in her desk and then look over at Troy. Gabriella notice that he was dressed in goth clothing and wearing goth make up too. Gabriella also saw Troy's very blue eyes too. Gabriella decided she wanted to get to know him.

The teacher told the class they would be working on a project with a partner. The teacher told them to find a partner and then she will give them the assignment they will be doing together. Gabriella went over to Troy and asked him if he wanted to be her partner and Troy told Gabriella that he would love to be her partner. So after every one had partner up, the teacher gave them their assignment that they would be doing together for a week and half. The first class went by fast and now Troy and Gabriella were at their locker putting their books a way in the locker. Troy asked Gabriella what her other class were and she gave Troy her list of classes. Troy told Gabriella that they will be in every class together. Gabriella was happy that Troy was in every one of her classes.

At lunch time Troy and Gabriella sat together at the table and ate their lunch. Troy's ex friends were in shock that the new girl Gabriella was sitting with Troy. The friends notice that it did not bother Gabriella that Troy was wearing goth clothes. Troy saw his ex friends watching him and Gabriella talking. Gabriella saw that Troy was sad again. Gabriella looked where Troy was looking and asked Troy if those were his ex friends. Troy told Gabriella that they are his ex friends. Gabriella then asked Troy why they are no longer friends. Troy told Gabriella that his ex friends will not talk to him any more or hang around him while he is dressing in gloth clothes.

Gabriella said to Troy that she does not mind him wearing gloth clothing. She also said to Troy if they were really your friends, then they would not have a problem with you are wearing. Gabriella said to Troy that there is nothing wrong with wanting to dress in goth clothing for a while. Troy said to Gabriella that he is glad that they are friends. While Troy was throwing away their garbage, Gabriella decided to have a quick talk with his ex friends. Gabriella went over to the table where his ex friends were sitting at. The friends saw Gabriella coming over to them and wondering what she wanted. Gabriella said to Troy's ex friends that they are being jerks for how they are acting towards Troy. The friends told Gabriella they are not hanging around him as long as he continues dressing in goth clothing.

Gabriella said to Troys ex friends that it should not matter what a person is wearing, you still can hang around them. Gabriella also told Troy's ex friends that if they were actually his friends, then they would except him the way he is now. Gabriella said to the friends that they were never Troy friends in the first place, if they can not handle the way he is now. Gabriella also told the friends they are acting like snobs and that karma will bite them in the butt. Gabriella told Troy's ex friends to think about what she said. Gabriella walked a way from Troy's ex friends and left the lunch room with Troy. Troy thank Gabriella for standing up for him to his ex friends. Gabriella told Troy that she thought it was stupid of his ex friends to stay a way from him,besides not talking to him

After school Troy and Gabriella were at their lockers getting the homework they had to do and their school bags before shutting their lockers. Troy asked Gabriella if he could give her a ride home and she told him that she would love a ride home. So Gabriella got into Troy's truck and they left the school parking lot. Troy asked Gabriella if she wanted to do homework together at his house. Gabriella said to Troy that she would like to do homework with him at his house. Troy parked his car and they got out. Troy and Gabriella went over to her house , which was next door so she could tell her mom where she was at. Troy was happy to know that Gabriella was living next door to him. They went back to his house and went to the living room to do their homework together. Two hours later they finished their homework and went to the kitchen to get a snack. Troy decided to asked Gabriella if she would go out on a date with him the next night. Gabriella saw Troy looking at her and asked him why he was looking at her. Troy asked Gabriella if she would go out on a date with him and she told him that she would love to go out on a date with him.

Please Review!

A/N Disclaimer: I do not own HighSchool Musical.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The next day Troy and Gabriella went to school together. They arrived at the school on time. They had gotten out of the car and went into the school together. They first went to their lockers to put the school bags a way and to get their books for the first class they had. They got to their first class on time and went to their desks. The first class went by fast. So at lunch time, they sat together again. Chad and the rest of the gang still could not believe the new girl Gabriella, had chew their butts out for how they were treating Troy. Chad and the rest of the gang did not believe that they were being jerks and snobs toward Troy.

Kelsi though was thinking about what Gabriella had said to them the other day. Kelsi was starting to realized that they were acting like a bunch of jerks and snobs to Troy. Ryan saw his girlfriend Kelsi thinking about something. The rest of the gang did not think they were being jerks and snobs to Troy. The friends did not want to hang out with Troy because he had change the clothes he wears and stuff. Ryan asked Kelsi what she was thinking about and she told Ryan she would tell him in the music room. So Ryan and Kelsi told their friends they were going to go to the music room. Ryan could not wait to find out what Kelsi had been thinking about.

Troy and Gabriella had finished eating their lunch and so they left the lunch room. They went to thier lockers to get the books for their next class. Troy and Gabriella shut their lockers after getting the books for the next class they had. They started walking to their next class together. They arrived at their next class on time and went to go sit in their desks. Troy and Gabriella did some more talking, before class started. They got through their class and now were at their lockers putting the books away. They had free period now and decided to go hang out on the roof top garden.

Kelsi and Ryan arrived at the music room and went inside. Ryan was waiting for Kelsi to tell him what she was thinking about. Kelsi and Ryan sat down at the piano. Kelsi said to Ryan that she was thinking about what Gabriella said to them the other day. Ryan said to Kelsi he had also been thinking about what Gabriella had said to them too. Kelsi said to Ryan that she has realized that Gabriella is right about them being jerks and snobs to Troy. Kelsi also said to Ryan that Troy is person with feelings too and just because he is wearing goth clothing, does not mean that he is different. Ryan then said to Kelsi that he agrees with her on what she just said. Ryan said to Kelsi that if they start talking and hanging around Troy that their friends might turn on them too. Kelsi said to Ryan that they should not let their friends be the reason not to talk and hang out with Troy. Ryan told Kelsi that she is right and that they need to find Troy and Gabriella. Kelsi said to her boyfriend Ryan that they need to apoligized to Troy for how they treated him.

Troy and Gabriella had did alot of talking on the roof top garden. Troy and Gabriella could not wait for school to be over for the day. They left the roof top garden and went to their lockers to get the books for the last class they had for the day. They shut their lockers after getting their books. They had arrived at their last class on time and went to take their seats. Mean while Chad and the gang looked at Troy and Gabriella talking to each other. The class started and they got throught it too. They had went to their lockers to get the homework they had and their school bags too. They left the school together and went to his truck. They got into his truck and left the school together. They went to Troy's house to do their homework.

After Troy parked his truck and turn it off, before getting out of it. They got out of the truck and went into his house. They went to the living room to do their homework. Lucille was at the grocery store, getting stuff for the dinner she was going to be making that night. Ryan and Kelsi arrived at Troy's house and hoped he would let them apoligize to him. So they knocked on the door and Gabriella answered the door. Gabriella was surprise to see Ryan and Kelsi standing in front of her. Ryan and Kelsi told Gabriella they were their to see Troy and apoligize to him too. So Gabriella let Ryan and Kelsi in the house. They went to the living room where Troy was at. Gabriella got Troy's attention and told him that Ryan and Kelsi want to talk to him.

Troy asked Ryan and Kelsi what they wanted to talk to him. Ryan and Kelsi told Troy that they were sorry for how they had been treating him and that they want to be his friends again. Troy told Ryan and Kelsi that he forgives them. Ryan and Kelsi then said to Gabriella that she is right, that they all had been acting like a bunch of jerks and snobs to Troy. Troy and Gabriella asked Ryan and Kelsi if they want to stay and do their homework with them. Ryan and Kelsi went to get their homework from Ryan's car and then went back into Troy's house. They all did their homework and then went to the kitchen to get a snack. They also got a bottle of water to drink and Gabriella asked Ryan and Kelsi if the others know that they are hanging out with them. Ryan and Kelsi told Troy and Gabriella they have not told their other friends they are hanging out with them and that they do not care what they say about it.

Please Review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

After Troy and Gabriella with Ryan and Kelsi had finished watching movies together, they then did some talking for a while. Ryan and Kelsi told Troy and Gabriella that they were going to go home now and would see them in school. So after Ryan and Kelsi left, they went back to the living room to watch another movie together. Lucille came home and walked in the living room to see Troy and Gabriella cuddling on the couch while watching a movie together. Lucille went to the kitchen to put the groceries a way and start dinner. Troy asked Gabriella if she would stay and have dinner with him and his parents. Gabriella told Troy she would love too.

So Troy and Gabriella finished watching their movie, before dinner was ready. Lucille told her son Troy and Gabriella that dinner was ready. Lucille went to the den to tell her husband that dinner was ready. Lucille went back to the kitchen to get the food. Troy and Gabriella went to the dining room and sat down at the table. Troy's mom brought the food to the table. Lucille then saw her husband come into the dining room and sit down at the table. Jack would not even look at his son Troy. So they ate dinner quietly together. After Troy and Gabriella were done eating, they took their dishes to the kitchen. While they were in the kitchen. Lucille said to her husband that he needs to stop avoiding his son Troy, even when they have company there too.

Jack went back to his den,with out saying a word to his wife. Lucille shook her head and went to the kitchen where Troy and Gabriella were putting the left over food a way. Lucille thanked her son Troy and Gabriella for putting the left overs a way for her. Troy and Gabriella left the kitchen together. Troy told his mom he was going to walk Gabriella over to her house next door. Lucille asked Gabriella if she could have her moms phone number and Gabriella gave it to her. Lucille told Troy to go get some clothes and his stuff to take over to Gabriella's house. Lucille told Troy she was going to let him stay over at Gabriella house for the night.

So Troy and Gabriella went upstairs to his bedroom to get his clothes and stuff he would need for the next day. Lucille called Maria and asked her if it would be okey for Troy to stay overnight. Maria told Lucille that she is okey with Troy staying over night. Lucille told Maria about how Troy's dad has been acting towards him and stuff. Lucille told Maria she figures Troy could use a break from his dad avoiding him for one night. So after Lucille got done talking to Maria, she hung the phone up.

Troy and Gabriella came back down stairs with his stuff. Lucille told Troy that Gabriella mom said it was okey for him to stay over night. Lucille told Troy she would se him after school some time. So Troy gave his mom a hug and kiss. Troy thanked his mo mfor letting him stay over night at Gabriella's house. Troy and Gabriella pick his stuff up and left for her house. Once they got to her house, they went inside and took his stuff up to her bedroom. They then came back down stairs to watch some tv with Maria before they went to bed.

Maria could tell her daughter Gabriella like Troy alot. Maria saw how Troy was looking at her daughter Gabriella and could tell that he has feelings for her. Maria hope Troy and Gabriella would eventually realize they have feelings for each other. So Maria went back to watching the tv. Gabriella cuddled into Troy some more while watching tv. Troy and Gabriella told Maria they were going to bed since, they have school in the morning. So Troy and Gabriella said goodnight to her mom and then went upstairs to get ready for bed. They got into the bed together and cuddle with each other. Before long they were asleep in each others arms for the night.

Maria turned the tv off and went upstairs to first check on Gabriella and Troy. Maria stuck her head into her daughter Gabriella's bedroom and saw Troy and Gabriella asleep in each others arms cuddling. Maria shut Gabriella's bedroom door and went to her room to get ready for bed. Maria crawled into her bed and went to sleeep for the night. The next morning Troy and Gabriella woke up at the same time. Gabriella told Troy to go ahead and take a shower in her bathroom. Gabriella told Troy she would take her shower in the hallway bathroom. So after they took their showers and got dressed, they went down stairs to eat some breakfast before they left for school.

After they got done eating breakfast, they went to get their school bags. Troy fix his black lipstick on his lips. Troy and Gabriella left the house and got into his truck. They were now on their way to school. They arrived at the school on went into the school together and to their and Kelsi saw Troy and Gabriella at their lockers and waved to them. Mean while the friends saw Ryan and Kelsi waving to Troy and friends realized they needed to talk to Ryan and Kelsi and find out why they were waving at Troy and Gabriella in the first place.

Please Review!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

So at lunch time Troy and Gabriella went to the lunch room together and got their lunch. They went to the table and sat down to eat their lunch. Ryan and Kelsi saw Troy and Gabriella eating by themselves. Ryan and Kelsi did not care what their friends say. So Ryan and Kelsi went to eat their lunch with Troy and Gabriella that day. Troy and Gabriella were eating their lunch, when Ryan and Kelsi sat down at the table. Ryan and Kelsi told Troy and Gabriella that they do not care what their friends say or anyone else. So they talked and ate their lunch together.

Mean while Chad and the rest of the gang came into the lunch room. They went to get their lunch and then went to sit at their table. After the Chad and the gang had sit down to eat their lunch, Jason then saw Ryan and Kelsi eating lunch with Troy and Gabriella. Chad and the friends asked Jason what was turned his head and saw Ryan and Kelsi finishing eating lunch with Troy and Gabriella. Chad and the friends were not to happy about Ryan and Kelsi eating lunch woth Troy and Gabriella.

Troy and Gabriella with Ryan and Kelsi had finished eating their lunch and left the lunch room together. Ryan and Kelsi went to their lockers to get the books for their next class. Ryan and Kelsi knew their friends would be asking them why they are hanging out with Troy and Gabriella now. Troy and Gabriella were at their lockers getting the books for the next class they had. Troy and Gabriella hope that Ryan and Kelsi do not get chewed out by their friends for hanging out with them.

Mean while Chad and the friends knew they had to talk to Ryan and Kelsi after school, to find out why they are now hanging out with Troy and went to their next class, which they had gotten through too. Chad and the friends were at their lockers putting the books a way and getting the ones for their last class. Sharpay could not believe her twin brother Ryan and his girlfriend Kelsi were now hanging out with Troy and Gabriella. Sharpay knew that Chad and her friends were right that they had to talk to Ryan and Kelsi after school.

Troy and Gabriella were at their lockers getting their books for the last class they had for the day. Ryan and Kelsi found a note in their locker from their friends, that said they wanted to talk to them after school. Ryan and Kelsi knew why their friends wanted to talk to them after school. Ryan and Kelsi got their books for the last class too. They got to their last class on time. Their last class went by fast and now they were at their lockers getting their school bags. Troy and Gabriella got their school bags and homework they had to do before shutting their lockers. Ryan and Kelsi had got their school bags and homework before shutting their lockers too.

Ryan and Kelsi went over to Troy and Gabriella and told them that they found a note from their friends in their locker. Troy and Gabriella asked Ryan and Kelsi what the note said. Ryan and Kelsi told them it said they wanted to talk to them after school. Troy and Gabriella told Ryan and Kelsi they hope they do not get chew out for hanging out with them. Ryan and Kelsi told Troy and Gabrielle they do not care what their friends say to them. So they left the school together. Troy and Gabriella headed to his truck. Ryan and Kelsi were heading to his car when they saw their friends standing by it. Ryan told Kelsi that we are going to stand up to them.

Chad and the friends asked Ryan and Kelsi why they are hanging out with Troy and Gabriella for. Ryan and Kelsi told their friends they are hanging out with Troy and Gabriella because they want to and their is nothing wrong with it. Chad and the friends told Ryan and Kelsi that they should not be haning out with Troy and Gabriella while he is wearing goth clothing. Mean while Gabriella heard what Chad and the rest of the gang said to Ryan and Kelsi. Gabriella told Troy she would be right back. Troy asked her where she was going. Gabriella told Troy not to worry.

Ryan and Kelsi saw Gabriella coming over. Chad and the gang told Ryan and Kelsi that they all had agree to stay away from Troy while he was wearing goth clothing and Gabriella while she is still hanging aroung Troy. Gabriella then said to Chad and the gang that, he and the rest of them are acting like jerks. Gabriella also said to Chad and the gang that Ryan and Kelsi can hang out with who ever they want too. Gabriella told Chad and the gang they need to stop acting like jerks and that it should not matter how a person dress, to hang out with them. Gabriella said to Chad and the gang that they need to change their attitudes. Ryan and Kelsi said to their friends that Gabriella is write about what she has said to you all. Ryan and Kelsi also said to their friends that they should have not treated Troy the way they did, just because he was wearing gothic clothing now.

Ryan and Kelsi told their friends that what Gabriella had said to them that day in the lunch room was true. Ryan and Kelsi said to their friends that they need to think about what has been said them already. Gabriella then said to Chad and the gang that they need to look at themselves in the mirror and really see what they have become. Gabriella said to Chad and the gang that, she knows they have not thought about what she said to them that day in the lunch room. Ryan and Kelsi said to their friends they could not wait till karma bites them in the butt. Chad and the gang were shock at what Ryan and Kelsi had said to them. Ryan and Kelsi got into his car and left to meet Troy and Gabriella at the Bolton house. Gabriella said to Chad and the gang that they better now think about every thing that was said to them.

Gabriella walked away from them and went back over to Troy's truck. Gabriella got into Troy's truck and they left the school. Troy told Gabriella he was proud of how she told Chad and the others off. Gabriella told Troy that she thinks it is stupid how they are acting. They arrive at his house and got out of the car. Ryan and Kelsi walked up to them and thanked Gabriella for standing up for them. Gabriella told Ryan and Kelsi it was not right how they were acting just because you guys were hanging out with us. Ryan and Kelsi said to Gabriella that they hope now their friends will think about what was said to them. Troy, Gabriella,Ryan and Kelsi went into his house and to the living room to do their homework together. Lucille came out of the kitchen and saw her son Troy with his girlfriend Gabriella and their friends Ryan and Kelsi working on their homework. Lucille asked Gabriella,Ryan and Kelsi if they would like to stay and have dinner with them.

Gabriella told Troy's mom she would love to stay and have dinner with them. Ryan and Kelsi also told Troy's mom they would love to stay and have dinner with them too. So Lucille went back to the kitchen to get the dinner started. Troy and Gabriella with Ryan and Kelsi were finishing the last of their homework when Troy's dad came home. Jack went to his den to do some paper work, till time for dinner. Troy saw his dad walk by the living room. Gabriella could tell that Troy was some what sad that his dad did even say hi before going to his den. Gabriella took Troy in her arms and gave him a hug. While Gabriella was hugging Troy, he started crying his eyes out. Gabriella let Troy cry in her arms. A few minutes later Troy had stop crying and looked up at Gabriella. Troy thank Gabriella for letting him cry in her arms and then he kissed Gabriella on the lips, which she respond back too.

Troy and Gabriella pulled a way from the kiss, to get some air. Troy asked Gabriella if he could stay the night over at her house. Gabriella told Troy she would love for him to stay over night at her house. Troy told Gabriella he was going to go aske his mom right now if he can stay over night. Gabriella called her mom to see if it would be okey for Troy to stay over night. Maria told Gabriella she was find with Troy staying over night. Troy went to the kitchen and asked his mom if he could stay over night at Gabriella's. Lucille told her son Troy that he could stay over night at Gabriella's house. Troy thanked his mom for letting him stay over night.

Troy went back to the living room where Gabriella,Ryan and and Kelsi were at. Troy told Gabriella that his mom said he could stay overnight at her house. Troy told Gabriella he was going up stairs to his room to pack his over night bag and then he would be back down. Whike Troy was upstairs packing his over night bag, Gabriella was telling Ryan and Kelsi about how Troy's dad wil not talk or look at him while he is wearing goth clothing. Gabriella asked Ryan and Kelsi not to tell anyone about what she has told them and what had happen earlier. Ryan and Kelsi told Gabriella that they will not tell anyone about what she told them and what had happen earlier.

Troy came back down stairs with his over night bag and put it by the door, before going back over to his girlfriend Gabriella and their friends Ryan and Kelsi. Troy whispered in Gabriella's ear and asked her if she told them. Gabriella whispered back in Troy's ear and told him that she did tell them. Gabriella also told Troy in his ear that Ryan and Kelsi said they would not tell anyone. Ryan and Kelsi said to Troy that what they had saw and been told they will not tell anyone. Troy thanked Ryan and Kelsi for keeping what had been told to them and what they had saw earlier to themselves.

Lucille told Troy,Gabriella,Ryan and Kelsi that dinner was ready. So they went to the table to sit down. Lucille went to tell her stubborn husband that dinner was ready. Lucille wish her husband would stop ignoring their son Troy. Lucille was slowly getting fed up with her husband's attitude. Lucille was thinking about asking Maria if she and Troy could stay a couple nights with her and Gabriella. Lucille was thinking maybe if he was by himself that he would realized that he needs to change how he has been acting. Lucilel went to call Maria to asked her if she could also stay the night too. Maria told Lucille that she could come stay over too. Lucille told Maria she will explain every thing went she gets there. After she got off the phone, she went to tell Troy and Gabriella that she was coming with them.

Troy and Gabriella asked his mom what was up. Lucille told her son Troy and Gabriella that she is fed up with how Jack is acting. Lucille told Troy and Gabriella that she was going spend the night too. Lucille went upstairs to pack her over night bag. Troy said to Gabriella and their friends that he had some how knew that his mom was getting fed up with his dads attitude. So Lucille left a note for Jack and then they left for the Montez house which was next door. Ryan and Kelsi told Troy and Gabriella they were going to go home now and would see them at school. Troy, Gabriella and his mom arrived at the house. Gabriella open the door and they went inside. Maria saw Lucille and gave her a hug. Troy and Gabriella went upstairs to her bedroom to get ready for bed. Maria and Lucille went to the living room and did some talking.

Please Review!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Troy and Gabriella sat down on her bed to talk. Troy said to Gabriella i love you and she said it back to him. Troy was happy that Gabriella felt the same way. Troy and Gabriella shared a passionate kiss on the lips. They were making out and it started to get really heated between them. Troy and Gabriella pulled a way from the kiss,to get some air. Gabriella said to Troy, make love to me and he asked if she was sure. Gabriella told Troy she was sure. Troy and Gabriella went back to kissing each other on the lips. They took each others clothes and climbed into the bed. They were under the blankets kissing each other on the lips.

Troy lined his hard cock to Gabriella entrance and enter her wet pussy. Once he knew that he was fully in her, he began thrusting in and out of her slowly. Gabriella let a few moans out as he was thrusting in and out of her. Troy let a few moans out while thrusting in and out of Gabriella's pussy. Gabriella said to Troy in his ear to go faster and harder. Troy did as Gabriella had asked him to do. While he was thrusting in and out of her fast and hard, she was moaning. As they were making love they both were moaning and saying each others names the whole time. Before long they both came at the same time and collapsed on each other. Troy pulled his soft cock out of Gabriella's pussy, after he was done spilling his seed in her. Troy layed down next her and pulled her close to him. Gabriella layed her head on Troy's bare chest. Troy made sure the blanket was covering their naked bodies, before they went to sleep in each others arms for the night.

Mean while Maria said to Lucille that she can not believe that Jack has been ignoring Troy, just because he is wearing goth clothing. Maria asked Lucille if she has asked Troy why his friends have not been hanging out with him. Lucille told Maria she had notice that Troy's friends had stop coming over to the house and did not know why. Maria told Lucille that Gabriella told her that Troy's friends do not talk or hang out with any more just because he is wearing goth clothing. Lucille asked Maria if Gabriella told her any thing else. Maria told Lucille that her daughter Gabriella had confronted Troy's friends. Maria told Lucille what her daughter Gabriella had said to his friends. Lucille said to Maria that she did not know that Gabriella had confronted her son Troy's friends like that. Maria told Lucille the she could not believe that her daughter Gabriella said that to them.

Lucille said that she could not believe Troy's friends were treating him the same way his dad has been treating him. Maria told Lucille that her daughter Gabriella is the reason that Ryan and Kelsi are hanging out now. Maria told Lucille that her daughter Gabriella told her that she confronted his friends again, but this time in the school parking lot. Maria said to Lucille that Ryan and Kelsi do not like how thier friends are acting towards Troy too. Lucille told Maria that she is happy that Troy and Gabriella are friends. Maria said to Lucille that she hopes they will become more then friends. Lucille said to Maria that she hopes that Troy and Gabriella become a couple too. After Maria and Lucille got done talking they went to bed too.

The next morning Troy and Gabriella woke up at the same time and made love twice, before getting up to take a shower together. They got dressed for the day and went down stairs to the kitchen to get some thing to eat, before they left for school. Troy decided he would asked Gabriella if she will be his girlfriend on the way to school. They finished eating their breakfast and went to get their school bags. They left the house and got into his truck. They pulled out of the drive way and headed to school. On the way to school Troy asked Gabriella if she would be his girlfriend. Gabriella told Troy she would love to be his girlfriend. So they arrived at the school on time. Troy and Gabriella shared a passionate kiss on the lips, before they got out of his truck.

They grabbed their school bags, before the truck was locked up. Troy took Gabriella's hand into his andthey walke into the school together. They went their lockers to put the school bags a way and get the books for the first class they had. Ryan and Kelsi had saw Troy and Gabriella holding hands. Ryan and Kelsi wondered if Troy and Gabriella were now together as a couple. Ryan and Kelsi got their books for the first class they had. Troy and Gabriella saw Ryan and Kelsi at their lockers. Ryan and Kelsi close their lockers after getting their and Kelsi decided to asked Troy and Gabriella if they are together as a couple.

Troy and Gabriella saw Ryan and Kelsi coming over to them. Ryan and Kelsi asked Troy and Gabriella if they are together as a couple now. Troy and Gabriella told Ryan and Kelsi that they are together as a couple since a few minutes ago. Ryan and Kelsi said they are happy for them. Ryan and Kelsi asked Troy and Gabriella if they could walk with them to the first class, which they had together. Troy and Gabriella told Ryan and Kelsi that they could walk with them to the first class they had.

Please Review!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Troy,Gabiella,Ryan and Kelsi got to their class on time and went to sit down in their seats. They got throught the first class and now were at their lockers putting the books away. They got their books out for the next class and then shut their lockers. They went to their next class and got their on time. After the class they were in was over, they went to their lockers to put their books away. They shut their lockers and headed to the lunch room. When they got into the lunch room, they went to get their food before sitting down at the table to eat. Troy and Gabriella went to sit down at the table to eat thier lunch. Ryan and Kelsi got their food and went to the table that Troy and Gabriella were sitting at to eat their lunch too.

Mean while Chad and the gang were still not happy with Ryan and Kelsi hanging out with Troy and Gabriella. Sharpay and Zeke were thinking about what her brother Ryan and Kelsi had said to them. They also were thinking about what Gabriella had said to them too. Sharpay and Zeke were starting to realized that they were being jerks to Troy. Chad and the friends kept watching Ryan and Kelsi. Chad and the friends were not thinking about what had been said to them so far. Chad and his friends were being stubborn too.

Troy and Gabriella with Ryan and Kelsi saw that Chad and the gang were staring at them. They could not understand why Chad and the gang were staring at them for. Troy and Gabriella with Ryan and Kelsi finished eating their lunch and left the lunch room. They went to their lockers to get their books for the next class they had. They went to thier next class and got their on time. They got through the class and are now at their lockers getting the books for the last class they had. They got through the last class. Troy and Gabriella were at their lockers getting their school bags and homework they had to do, before closing their lockers. Ryan and Kelsi had got their school bags and homework they had to do, before they shut their lockers.

Troy,Gabriella,Ryan and Kelsi left the school together. Troy and Gabriella went to his truck. Ryan and Kelsi went to his car. They left the school parking lot and headed to the Montez house. They a few minutes later arrived at the Montez house. Troy and Gabriella got out of his truck and grabbed their school bags,before it was locked up. Ryan and Kelsi got out of his car and grabbed their school bags, before he locked his car up. They went into the house and to the living room to do their homework together. Lucille had arrived back at the Montez house. Lucille went inside the house and saw her son Troy, Gabriella and their friends doing their homework together. Lucille went to the kitchen to make them a snack.

A hour later Troy and Gabriella with their friends had finished doing their homework. Lucille brought them a snack and asked them if they wanted some thing to drink. Troy, Gabriella, Ryan and Kelsi told Lucille they would like a bottle of water to drink. So Lucille went to get four bottles of water for them. Troy,Gabriella,Ryan and Kelsi thanked Lucille for the snack and the bottle of water. Lucille sat down in the chair and asked them what they were going to do now. Troy and Gabriella with Ryan and Kelsi told Lucille they were going to watch a movie.

Please Review!

A/N I am sorry this chapter was short too, but this was just a filler. The next chapter should be a little bit longer.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Troy, Gabriella,Ryan and Kelsi had watch two movies. Ryan and Kelsi told Troy and Gabriella that they were going to head home and that they would see them at school tomorrow. Troy asked Gabriella if she wanted to stay over night. Gabriella told Troy she would love to stay over night. So they went next door to her house, so she could get her clothes for the next day and stuff she need too. Gabriella had decided she was going to start dressing in gloth clothing too. Gabriella was wanting to make a point to Troy's former friends. So Gabriella packed her gothic clothes in her overnight bag and also the stuff she would need too. Troy asked Gabriella if ahe was ready to go and she told hm that she was. Gabriella left a note to her mom, telling her that she was staying over night at Troy's house.

Troy and Gabriella left her house after she had locked it back up. Gabriella had made sure she had her key to the house in her purse, before she locked the house up. Troy and Gabriella went back into his house and upstairs to his bedroom. Gabriella set her over night bag and school bag on his couch. Troy and Gabriella sat down on his bed and started making out, which got really heated. They made love twice before taking a shower together. They got dressed in a tshirt and sweatpants to relax in. A hour later they went down stairs to eat dinner with his parents.

Lucille wish her husband Jack would stop ignoring their son Troy. Jack still would not talk or look at his son Troy. Jack was wanting Troy to stop dressing in goth clothing and go back to wearing the clothes he used to wear. Jack finished eating his dinner and then went back to the den to finish the last of his work. Troy wished his dad would just except him the way he is now. So they finished eating with his mom and then went back upstairs to his bedroom. Gabriella open her arms and Troy went into them. Troy started crying in Gabriella's arms, while she was conforting him. A few minutes later Troy stop crying and thanked Gabriella for letting him cry in her arms.

Troy and Gabriella started kissing each other passionately on the lips. A few minutes later the ypulled back for a bit to get some air. Troy then said to Gabriella I Love You and she said it back to him. Troy and Gabriella went back to kissing each other on the lips. They started taking each others clothes off and got under the blankets. They continued kissing each other on the lips. Troy lined his hard cock to her entrance and enter her wet pussy. They both let moans out too. Once he knew he was fully in her, he begand thrusting in and out of her slowly. Gabriella moaned while Troy was thrusting in and out of her slowly. Gabriella went by Troy's ear and told him to go faster and harder. Troy did as Gabriella had asked him to do.

Gabriella was moaning and saying Troy's name, while he was thrusting in and out of her fast and hard. Troy was also moaning and saying Gabriella's name while he was fucking her pussy. They started having a tongue battle, while he was thrusting in and out of her. They both were moaning and saying each others names alot. Before long they both came at the same time and collapsed on each other. Troy pulled his soft cock out of her pussy after he was done spilling his seed in her. Troy laid down next to Gabriella and pulled her close. Gabriella laid her head on Troy's bare chest. They caught thier breaths and then made love two more times, before going to sleep in each others arms for the night.

The next morning they both woke up at the same time and made love, before getting up to take a shower together. They got dressed for the day and went down stairs to the get to get some thing to eat before they left for school. Troy like that Gabriella had dressed in goth clothing like him. They finished eating their breakfast and went to get their school bags, before they left the house. They got in the car anf fixed their black lip stick and the pulled out of the drive way. They were now on their way to school. Troy said to Gabriella that their friends Ryan and Kelsi will be surprise to see her dressing goth like him. Gabriella told Troy that she wanted to dress goth any way. So they arrived at the school on time. They got out of the car and grabbed their school bags, before locking the car up.

They walked into the school and went to their lockers to put their school bags away. They got their books out for the first class they had. Ryan and Kelsi saw Troy and Gabriella at their lockers and went over to them. Ryan and Kelsi saw that Gabriella was dressed in goth clothing and Kelsi asked Gabriella why she was dressing in goth clothing now. Gabriella told Ryan and Kelsi that she wanted to started dressing in goth clothing for a while. So the four of them walked to their first class together. They got to class on time and took their seats before it started.

Mean while Chad and the rest of the gang had notice that Gabriella was dressed in goth clothing now. Chad and the gang saw Ryan and Kelsi sitting next to Troy and Gabriella too. Sharpay and Zeke decided they were going to talked to Troy and Gabriella after school because they realized how they had been treating Troy this whole time. Sharpay and Zeke also realized that Gabriella had been right about them being jerks and snobs to Troy too. They knew that Chad, Taylor,Jason and Martha would not be happy about them talking and hanging out with Troy and Gabriella, but they did not care. Sharpay and Zeke saw how her brother Ryan and Kelsi had been hanging out with Troy and Gabriella.

So the rest of the school day went by fast and they were now at their lockers. Troy and Gabriella got their school bags and the homework they had to do before shutting their lockers. They left the school together and went to the car. Ryan and Kelsi left the school and got into his car. They left the school parking lot and headed over to Troy's house. Troy and Gabriella got to his house and parked the car. They got out of the car and grabbed their school bags, before locking the car up. Ryan and Kelsi arrived at Troy's house not long after. They went into the house and to the living room to do their homework together. Sharpay and Zeke arrived at Troy's house a few minutes later. They got out of the car and went up to the door. They knocked on the door and Lucille answer it. Lucille let Sharpay and Zeke into the house. Sharpay and Zeke told Troy's mom that they came to talk to Troy and Gabriella. Lucille told Sharpay and Zeke that they were in the living room.

Sharpay and Zeke walked into the living room. Ryan saw his sister Sharpay and Zeke enter the living room. Ryan asked Sharpay and Zeke what they were doing here. Sharpay and Zeke told Ryan they wanted to talk to Troy and Gabriella. Troy and Gabriella saw Sharpay and Zeke and asked then what they wanted to talk to them about. Sharpay and Zeke told Troy they were sorry for the way they had treated him and that they want to be his friend again. Sharpay and Zeke then said to Gabriella that she was right when she said they were acting like jerks and snobs to Troy. Troy forgave Sharpay and Zeke and told them they can be friends again. Sharpay and Zeke asked if they could do theior homework with them too. Troy and Gabriella told Sharpay and Zeke that they could do their homework with them. So they went to get their school bags from Zeke's car.

Lucille went to the living room to check on Troy and Gabriella with their friends to see if they wanted a snack. Lucille saw her son Troy, Gabriella, Ryan, Kelsi,Sharpay and Zeke all doing their homework together. They told Troy's mom they would like a snack and so she went to get them one. So a hout later they had finished their homework and now were eating their snack. Troy went to the kitchen to get a some bottles of water for him, Gabriella and their friends to drink. Gabriella told Ryan,Kelsi, Sharpay and Zeke that the reason she is dressing in goth clothing is because she is trying to make a point to people that it should not matter what a person wears, just to be friends with them. Gabriella also told them that she felt like wearing goth clothes for a while too.

So Troy came back with the bottles of water for them to drink. Sharpay and Zeke told Troy,Gabriella,Kelsi and Ryan that they think Chad and the other are just being stubborn and not thinking about what has been said to them. Troy and Gabriella said to Sharpay and Zeke that karma will bite Chad and the others in the butt soon enough. So they decided to watch a movie together, before Sharpay,Zeke,Ryan and Kelsi went home.

Please Review!


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Troy and Gabriella walk their friends to the door and said good bye to them. Ryan,Kelsi,Sharpay and Zeke told Troy and Gabriella they would see them at school. So after their friends had left they went upstairs to his bedroom, to do some making out. Once they were in his bedroom , they start kissing each other passionately on the lips. Before long they were taking their clothes off and got under the blankets. They made love twice before getting up to take a shower together. They got dressed in a tshirt and sweatpants to relax in.

Mean while Maria decided to talk with Troy's parents about stuff. Maria knew her daughter was falling in love with Troy. So Maria went over to the Bolton house to talk to them about Troy and Gabriella. Maria arrived at the Bolton house and knocked on the door. Lucille answered the door and saw Maria standing in front of her. Lucille let Maria into the house and they went to the living room to talk. Maria told Lucille she would like to talk to her and her husband about Troy and Gabriella. So Lucille went to get Jack from the den. Maria waiting for Lucille to come back with her husband Jack. Once Lucille and Jack had sat down, Maria started talking to them about Troy and Gabriella.

Troy and Gabriella were coming down stairs to get a bottle of water, when they heard his parents and her mom talking about them. Maria said to Lucille and Jack that she thinks Troy and Gabriella should spend some time apart. Lucille and Jack sort of agreed with what Maria said. Troy and Gabriella could not believe they were going to spilt them apart from each other. Troy and Gabriella went back upstairs to his bedroom and they did a little bit of talking. Troy and Gabriella decided to runaway that night, so they could be together.

So Gabriella help Troy pack his duffle bag with his clothes and stuff he would need. Troy left a quick note to his parents and then he and Gabriella left his house. They went next door to her house and went upstairs to her room. Gabriella packed her duffle bag with the clothes and stuff she would need. Then Gabriella also left a quick note to her mom. They left her hosue and got into the truck. They were now on the road and first going to his aunt and uncles to leave the truck in their garage.

Two hours later Troy and Gabriella were out of Albuquerque New Mexico. They were on their way to his aunt and uncles in Arizona. Maria had finished talking with Lucille and Jack and so she went to get Gabriella from Troy's bedroom. When she got up to Troy's bedroom, she did not see Troy or Gabriella. Lucille saw a note on Troy 's bed and read the note out loud. Jack could not believe Troy and Gabriella had run away. Maria had went home after wards and found a note from Gabriella too.

Troy and Gabriella got to his aunt and uncle's house the next morning. They knock on the door and his aunt open the door. His aunt Brenda asked him what he was doing there and he told her the whole story. Brenda could not believe that Jack was igoring Troy and also that his parents wanted to spilt him and Gabriella up.

Please Review!

A/N Sorry this chapter is short, but it is just a filler.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Troy's aunt Brenda let Troy and Gabriella in the house. Troy asked his aunt Brenda where his uncle Tony was at. Brenda told her nephew Troy that his uncle Tony was in the living room watching tv. So Troy told Gabriella he would be right back. Brenda and Gabriella went to sit down at the dining room table to talk. Brenda and Gabriella started to get to know each other well. Troy went into the living room to talk to his uncle Tony. Tony saw his nephew Troy come into the living room and asked him what he was doing there. Troy told his uncle Tony about how his dad had been ignoring him and that his parents were going to split him and Gabriella up too.

Tony could not believe his brother Jack would ignore his son Troy like that. Tony also could not believe his brother Jack and his wife would try to split Troy and Gabriella up too. Tony told Troy that he and Gabriella can stay with them as long as they want. Troy said to his uncle Tony thank you for letting Gabriella and i stay here for a while. Troy went to tell Gabriella that his uncle Tony said they could stay there with them. Brenda and Gabriella were still talking went Troy came into the dining room. Troy told his aunt Brenda that he and Gabriella are going to be staying for a while. Brenda told Troy she his glad that he and Gabriella are staying.

Brend went to the living room to talk to her husband Tony about what Troy had told them. Troy and Gabriella went to take their stuff to the guess bedroom they would be staying in while they were there. Gabriella told Troy she likes his aunt Brenda alot. Troy told Gabriella that he likes his aunt Brenda more then his other aunts. So Troy and Gabriella got settle in at his aunt and uncle's house.

Mean while Lucille and Maria wish Troy and Gabriella would come back home to them. Lucille and Maria realized that Troy and Gabriella must have over heard their conversation that night when they wer talking. Lucille and Maria both were regretting about wanting to split Troy and Gabriella up. Jack was missing his son Troy too, but he would not amidit to his wife Lucille. Jack also realized that he should not of ignore Troy as long as he did.

Tony told Brenda he could not believe his brother Jack ignored his son Troy like that just because he was wearing goth clothing. Brenda said to Tony that she is glad Troy and Gabriella came to them. Tony told Brenda that he told Troy that he and Gabriella could stay as long as they want. Brend said to Tony that she does not mind having Troy and Gabriella there. Brenda told Tony that Troy's girlfriend Gabriella is a nice girl. Tony said to his wife Brenda that he can not wait to meet her. Not long after Tony said that to Brenda, Troy and Gabriella came into the living room. Troy interduce Gabriella to his uncle and Gabriella join his aunt Brenda and uncle Tony in the conversation.

Troy told his aunt Brenda and uncle Tony about how his friends had been treating told Tony that Troy got four of his friends back. Gabriella also told Tony that the four friends that Troy got back had apologized to him for how they were treating him. Troy was talking with his aunt Brenda while Gabriella was talking to his uncle Tony. Tony asked Gabriella which for four that Troy got back as his friends. Gabriella told Tony that the four friends that Troy got back were Ryan,Kelsi,Sharpay and Zeke. Gabriella also told Tony that rest of Troy's former friends are still acting like jerks and snobs. Tony agreed with Gabriella after Troy had told him about how they were treating him in school.

Mean while Chad and the gang did not know that Sharpay and Zeke were friends with Troy and Gabriella and the rest of the gang still did not understand why Ryan and Kelsi were being Troy's friend again. They also did not know why they were being friends with Gabriella too.

Please Reveiw!

A/N Sorry this chapter is short, but it is just a filler. The next one should be a little bit longer.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Troy also told his aunt Brenda about what Gabriella had said to his old friends. Brenda said to her nephew Troy that it was nice of Gabriella to say some thing to them. Gabriella had told Troy's uncle Tony what she had said to his old friends. Tony agree with Gabriella about his nephew Troy's old friends being jerks and snobs. Gabriella told Tony that she thought it was stupid of Troy's old friends to stop being friends with him just because he was dressing in goth clothing. Tony said to Gabriella that it should not matter what a person is told Tony that she was glad that she made Ryan and Kelsi realize that they could be friends with Troy , even though he was dressing in goth clothing. Tony asked Gabriella when Sharpay and Zeke realize they were acting like jerks to Troy. Gabriella told Tony that they realized it af she had a second talk with them. Tony told Gabriella that he is just happy that she is with Troy.

Troy and aunt Brenda joined Gabriella and Tony in the living room. Troy sat down next to Gabriella, while his aunt Brenda went to sit down next to Tony. Tony asked Troy how long his dad has been ignoring and not talking to him. Troy told his uncle Tony that his dad has been ignoring and not talking to him for two months now. Tony said to Troy that he should not be getting ignored by his dad like asked Troy while his parents were trying to split him and Gabriella up in the first place. Troy told his aunt Brenda that he and Gabriella had over heard his parents and her mom talking about spliting them up for no reason.

Troy and Gabriella told his aunt Brenda and uncle Tony that they were going to go lay down for a little bit. After Troy and Gabriella went to the bedroom they were sleeping in, Brenda and Tony started talking about everything that Troy and Gabriella had told them. Tony said to Brenda that he could not believe his brother jack would ignore and not talk to his his son for two months. Brenda said to Tony that what his brother has been doing to Troy is not right. Tony said to Brenda that he is glad that Troy and Gabriella came to them. Tony also told his wife Brenda that he likes Gabriella alot since talking with her. Brenda told herh usband Tony that she likes Gabriella too. Tony said to Brenda that he sees how happy Troy is with Gabriella.

Tony said to Brenda that he knows they are a little young to get married. Brenda said to Tony that they are some what, but if they were to get married then no one could split them up. Tony said to Brenda that he agrees with what she said. Tony said to Brenda that we should talk to Troy and Gabriella and tell them out idea about them getting married. Brenda said to Tony that they should talk to them about it. So Tony said he was going to go see his brother Jack in a couple days and have a major talk to him about how he had been acting towards Troy. Brenda said to Tony that is a good idea. So Brenda told Tony she was going to go start dinner for them.

Mean while Lucille and Maria were missing Troy and Gabriella alot. Lucille asked her husband Jack why he ignore and not talk to his son Troy for so long. Jack told Lucille that he was mad at Troy for giving up basketball and also what he has been wearing. Lucille told her husband Jack that if he had given Troy time that he might have eventually went back to wearing the clothes he used to wear. Lucille also told Jack that Troy quit playing basketball because it was no longer fun for him. Jack asked his wife Lucille how she knows all this. Lucille told Jack that Troy had told her all this one day. Jack was feeling a little bit bad for how he was treating Troy. Jack wished Troy would come back home so they could work things out.

Troy and Gabriella got up from the bed and left the bedroom. Troy and Gabriella went to the kitchen to see what his aunt Brenda was making for dinner. Brenda told Troy and Gabriella what she was making for dinner. Troy and Gabriella todl his aunt Brenda that it sounds good. Troy and Gabriella went to see what his uncle Tony was doing. Tony saw Troy and Gabriella come into the living room and asked them how they were doing. Troy and Gabriella told his uncle Tony theu were doing okey now. Brenda told Troy,Gabriella and her husband Tony that dinner was ready. So they went to the table and sat down. Brenda placed the food down on the table. They dished their food up and began to eat it.

Tony and Brenda said to Troy and Gabriella they wanted to talk to them about some thing. Troy and Gabriella asked them what they wanted to talk to them about. Tony and Brenda told Troy and Gabriella that they had did some talking and that they know a way for them to stay together for good. Troy and Gabriella asked his aunt Brenda and uncle Tony how they can stay together forever. Tony and Brenda told Troy and Gabriella that they should get married. Troy and Gabriella said to his aunt Brenda and uncle Tony that they are a little young to be getting married. Brenda told Troy and Gabriella that they are some what young but they belong together. Troy and Gabriella realized that his aunt Brenda was right about them belonging together. Tony awsked Troy and Gabriella if they love each other. Troy and Gabriella told his uncle Tony that they do love each other. Tony said to his nephew Troy and Gabriella that they should get married right away.

So after Troy and Gabriella got done eating dinner, they went to the bedroom they sleep in and did some talking. Troy and Gabriella both agree to get married. So Troy told Gabriella was going to propose to her any way. So Troy pulled the engagement ring from his bag and got down on one knee. Troy said to Gabriella how much he loves her and that he wants to spen the rest of his life with her. Troy then asked Gabriella Will You Marry Me and become my wife. Gabriella had happy tears in her eyes. Gabriella said to Troy that she loves him too and yes that she would marry him and become his wife. Troy slipped the ring on Gabriella's left hand ring finger and then he gave her a passionate kiss on the lips.

Troy and Gabriella left the bedroom and went to tell his aunt Brenda and uncle Tony that they are engaged and are getting and Brenda were watching tv when Troy and Gabriella went into the living room. Troy got his aunt Brenda and uncle Tony's attention. Brenda and Tony asked their nephew Troy what was up. Troy and Gabriella told his aunt Brenda and uncle Tony that they are engage to be married. Tony and Brenda congradulated them and asked them when they wanted to get married. Troy and Gabriella told his uncle Tony and aunt Brenda that they wanted to get married as soon as possible.

Please Review!


End file.
